


Lay Your World On Me

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys Kissing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, randl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: Mental illness never takes a break. Not even during the holiday season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a lot of the people who struggle with mental illness cannot seem to put what they feel into words and those who can fear that they will sound crazy. I wrote this with hopes that those are struggling will read this and see that I have written exactly what they are feeling. I want everyone who reads this to know that you are not alone and what you feel, hear, or see is valid. YOU are valid.

The raven haired man sat on the couch, his legs crossed and tucked under him. The television, that was used more so for background noise than anything else and the glow from the lively decorated Christmas tree were the only two things illuminating the otherwise dark living room. His nimble fingers rested on his wooden knitting needles, pausing mid-row when he heard the love of his life walk through the threshold.    
  
“Hey baby.” The bearded man said with a smile that was almost as warm as the coffee he held in his hand. “How ya feelin’?” There was no response from Link other than a shrug.   
  
“Seriously babe, how are you doing?”

 

“I’m fine.” He lied. 

 

_ Truth was, Link wasn't fine. He was the furthest thing from it. His depression was getting worse as the minutes ticked by; consuming him, dragging him down, down below the surface. Link felt like he was drowning, fighting a losing battle. He was scared. It felt like he was looking over the edge of a cliff or being  pinned under heavy blankets, fighting, panicking for air. Rhett was there for him but despite the man’s efforts, he couldn’t be inside Link’s head. No, that is something Link would have to battle on his own. The older man could hold him when he cries, kiss away his tears, make him tea and rub his back till he falls asleep and yes, that sooths the pain, but it doesn't silence the demons that lurk from within. Rhett can’t save Link from Link. This was his battle, his demons, he had to be the hero of this story.  _

 

“Okay, you know I just worry is all.” Rhett took his seat on the couch besides his boyfriend, gently pulling Link to rest on his chest as he continued his craft. “What are you making?” Rhett asked, genuinely intrigued at the way Link could manipulate yarn in such a way that it forms things such as a hat or a scarf. 

 

“A scarf I’m going to give mom for Christmas. I made her a matching hat to go with it.”

 

“You're so dang talented.” He said, placing a kiss to the man's forehead. He knew how important compliments were to Link and how good they made him feel. Especially on days like today when he wasn't feeling like himself. Rhett continued his questions, asking what weight of yarn Link was using, what brand, what gauge needles...Anything to keep the brunette talking to him instead of being locked away inside his own mind. Rhett was a large man. Nothing scared him the way his partner’s silence did, not even hights. 

 

_ Rhett has been there since the beginning. He experienced it all: The scars that would wrap around the boy's arms like red velvet lace caused by a cat he didn't have. The hospital visits, the 9-1-1 calls. He was there when Link's mother found her son in the bath with his wrists slit. He was there when Link had to have his stomach pumped because he took too many pills. Yet Rhett was also there when they received their first award. He was there, walking the red carpet with Link by his side. And he was also there, sitting right beside Link when they filmed their first ever podcast that little did they know would blossom into the Good Mythical Morning that it is today.  _

 

Rhett was there since the beginning and he was making damn sure that he would be there till the very end. The love and constant worry for the brunette is what kept him going all these years. They may fight, Link may say things that would drive anyone away but not Rhett. No, the blonde made a promise to himself and to Link’s mother that he would be there for Link. He told Ms. Neal not to worry, he wasn’t going anywhere. No matter how much Link kicked and screamed for him to get out of his life. 

 

_ Everything comes and goes, someday all of what is present will be lost. But not Rhett. He will withstand time, like the last bead of sand in an hourglass that refuses to fall. And until the last grain of sand falls, he will stand tall.  _

__  
Rhett looked at his watch and was shocked at how much time had gone by. “Dang, it’s that late already? Shoot, I guess it’s true what they say, ‘time flies when ya having fun’. We gotta be at my mom’s soon. Go take a shower and get ready. It’ll make you feel better.” he gave his best friend one last kiss, this time on the lips.    
  
Link was going to protest, he loved showers and loved being clean but he simply did not have the energy to undress, step into the shower, get out, dry off, and dress again. His mind was foggy and he couldn't remember the last time he took a shower. Though his hair wasn’t greasy and his body didn’t smell, he knew that he had been living in Rhett’s sweatpants and Tshirt for the last couple of days.  

 

_ So much effort. _ He thought to himself. With a sigh, he rose from his seat, the action taking all the strength he had. Rhett couldn’t help but smile as he watched the smaller man walk away, his hips swaying side to side with every step he took.    
  
_ I’m so dang lucky.  _ __  
__  
While Link was in the shower, Rhett decided it would be a good idea to gather the gifts from under the tree and place them in bags, making it easier to transport to and from the car. To waste some time, he carefully wrapped each gift, even the ones that remained under the tree in beautiful hand crafted bows. By the time he was done with the last gift, he heard the water turn off.    
  
“What perfect timing.” With a grunt, the tall man rose from the floor, collecting the excess ribbon and scissors, figuring by the time he was done putting everything away, Link would be dressed and ready to go. Rhett grabbed his keys and his cellphone before making his way to their bedroom.    
  
“Link, baby, you ready?” He asked, in the softest voice he could muster, peeking his head into the door. “Huh? Babe, what's wrong?” Link wasn’t dressed, he was just sitting there on the bed naked, staring into space.    
  
“Hmm? Oh, Hi.”    
  
“Uh, hi, Link. Um, why aren't you dressed yet? Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been a little off lately, a-and I’m worried.”    
  
“Ugh!” The brunette blurted out with disgust, throwing on his underwear and pants. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fucking fine! Jesus Rhett, you know what, just go by yourself. I’m not going anymore.”    
  
“What? But why?!” Rhett was taken back by the shorter man’s outburst. “Baby, talk to me! What’s wrong?” He didn’t care if Link pushed him away, he wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing the man’s head to his broad chest, acting as a security blanket. Something Rhett picked up long ago when the two of them were just kids.    
  
“Nothing! Everything is fine!” His voice cracked and when it did, it was as if so did the floodgates. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, eyes becoming bloodshot immediately, along with a redden nose that would make even Rudolph jealous. “I’m...I’m…” Link gripped Rhett’s shirt weakly and continued to cry uncontrollably.   
  
“Shh, shh. Just breath. Breath baby.”   
  
“I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Rhett.”   
  
“It’s alright, Boo. Nothing you need to apologize for. I just want to know what’s been going on. You know I’m here for you. I always have been and always will be.” He promised, placing a soft kiss to the sobbing man’s lips, the salty taste made him frown.    
  
“I’m just…” Link trailed off, looking for the right words to describe what he was feeling.    
  
“It’s alright, take all the time you need.”    
  
“I’m scared. I’ve had to change my medicine three times this year because it wasn’t strong enough. A-And I have my whole life ahead of me, brother… I’m scared that one day the Dr. is just going to tell me that he’s done all he can do and that I’m just going to have to deal with myself. I can’t Rhett.” The tears started to flow once more. “I can’t deal with myself. I’m scared of myself. I feel myself getting bad again and I’m so fucking scared that it is going to be this way forever. Just...For one day. One goddamn day I wish I could see the world through your eyes, through a person who doesn’t have depression or anxiety. Even if it’s only for a minute.”   
  
“I wish you could too, baby. If you could, then you’d see just how beautiful you truly are and how special you are to me. Believe me, if I could take all this pain away from you, or given the chance to switch minds with you I would in a heartbeat. You’ll never have to go through this alone. There will never come a time when you’ll have to ‘deal with yourself.’ Doctors are smart, they’ll think of something. And even if that were to ever happen, I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I would not rest till I found a doctor that could help you. I know I can’t be inside your head but I’m on the sidelines, rooting for you every step of the way.”    
  
The two sat in silence for a moment, Rhett enjoying the feel of his boyfriend in his arms and Link processing everything that was just said. “I-I guess I’ll go. I mean, it would be awkward if you showed up to your family’s party without me.” Link didn’t have the energy but he loved Rhett and wanted to make him happy. The man has done everything in his power for Link, it was the least he could do.    
  
“Thank you, baby. You don’t know how much this means to me.”  Rhett wasn’t referring to his family or the party. He was referring to the fact that Link will force himself to get dressed and go out, something he hasn’t done since their last day of filming before the holiday break. 

  
It was the little things that spoke with the most volume: Link getting out of the house, waking up before 2 p.m. , showering. It was these insignificant things that made Rhett the happiest for he knew how much of a struggle it was for the younger man.                

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 This wasn't so much a story as it was a message from me to you. 
> 
> If you ever want to talk, even if it is just to say hi, the link is below. Please don't hesitate to message me. You will NOT annoy me or bother me. 
> 
> http://dead-girls-moan-louder.tumblr.com


End file.
